yuyuyufandomcom-20200223-history
Glowing Flower
is chapter eight of the Nogi Wakaba is a Hero light novel series. Hero Diary Entry : Words in brackets were previously censored by the Taisha. Takashima Yuna - "Maybe...No, it has to be. ...No, I'm sure of it! There have to be other survivors besides us. That just has to be the case. For example, there seems to be high hopes for Hokkaido. We've gotta keep working at it, for their sake too." Summary As a calm air drifted into the mist. The girls bathed under the waterfall. The Mikos were cleansing their bodies under a waterfall to meet the Shinju, Hinata recited a noritoA traditional Shinto prayer. in its rhythm. The Taisha tried their best to reduce memorization of noritos due to most girls not coming from a Shinto background. When girls would recite other prayers they learned, the Taisha deemed it "inappropriate" or "forbidden." After the vertex attack, Shinto religion began to change and it would continue to change. A girl started to complain about bathing under the waterfall even though it was winter. Aki Masuzu started talking to Hinata, saying how she couldn't get used to bathing although Hinata did not seem to mind. Aki suspects it was due to her "concentrated blubber" around her chest or her breasts. Hinata says she doesn't mind it and oddly even feels warmth. Aki suspects she had divine protection due to being the Shinju's favorite. Masuzu soon asks if Tamako and Anzu were alright. She informs them they were doing well and she was blunt about her responds almost sounding uninterested. Hinata asks if she cared for them with her responding she felt a tiny bit responsible for them as she was their miko who guided them. As the Miko walked in a straight line the Taisha recited a norito from a passage about Okuninushi. They were near the heart of Shikoku, where the Shinju was enshrined. Aki starts talking to Hinata with her saying the Taisha will get mad. They talk about the fall of Suwa before Aki brings up other survivors. This leaves Hinata's heart filled with hope as humanity has not fallen yet. The girls decide to believe in humanity's strength. Hinata is upset after a day and wonders how the miko girls do it. Hinata thinks about what kind of lives the heroes and mikos would have if the vertex never came. "They could work up a sweat in club activities after school. They could wrack their brains studying for tests. They could chat in family restaurants until the sun went down and get scolded by their mothers when they got back home late. Maybe some girls could even fall in love with boys and live for romance." Finally, they reached the divine tree, as Hinata bowed before the Shinju as humans cannot stand up to gods. She touches the Shinju and feels warmth and feels it was alive. She starts feeling groggy and dizzy before passing out with her eyes dilated. She wakes up in a futon and tells Aki she saw an oracle of countless stars falling like meteors and combining like she never saw before. She understood the vision, "... There's going to be a general offensive before too long. The number of invading Vertexes will far surpass anything we've ever seen before..." The next day, she returns to Marugame Castle and Wakaba told her of how she noticed her weakness and overcame it. Hinata was proud to be her childhood friend. She informed the heroes about the oracle she saw. Wakaba understood that she had to become a better leader and communicate with her team better. Anzu and Wakaba discussed problems like how the vertex thought of a strategy. Wakaba thanks Anzu for helping her to realize to fight for the living, Anzu says she understood why Hinata liked helping Wakaba as she was like a dependant puppy. Anzu says they should center around Wakaba and make new battle formations. In an effort to know her teammates better, she started by eating Honetsukidori with Tamako and competing between chick meat and hen meat. Later, she went to Chikage's room and requested to play a portable game with her. Chikage smiled since she was into that game but was surprised Wakaba wanted to challenge her. She was hoping Chikage would help her defeat the hardest boss in the early games and they do so. Chikage mutters that she really changed and Wakaba asks if she said anything. Chikage said she would recommend twenty games for beginners leaving Wakaba flabbergasted. Wakaba soon visited Yuna and she was happy to inform her she was going to be discharged from the hospital. Wakaba didn't have a single idea on what to talk about but asked Yuna what she liked. Yuna replies saying she would like to clean Wakaba's ears, with her saying Hinata taught her that ear cleaning was Wakaba's weakness. This leaves her flustered asking why Hinata had to tell her. Yuna was humming as she cleaned Wakaba's ear before every nerve in her body relaxed. Wakaba thought not even Hinata could match the technique. She tried to talk but had no composure at all. "The heroes spent their time together as their feelings mixed and mingled. The fierce battle foretold in the oracle in the midst of the war of humanity's last stand would later be called "The Battle of Marugame Castle". The girls would stake their lives to protect the last glimmer of hope." References Navigation Category:Chapter Category:Light Novel